User talk:Jetfeather
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Join the Clan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 1Ninja2Kat3 (Talk) 04:34, October 18, 2012 Hi Jetfeather! Welcome! I can make you a siggy if you want. Can I call you Jet? [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']] @ Misty/Mist: Yes, you can call me Jet! http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jetfeather 03:08, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi Jetfeather and welcome! Dont hesitate to ask me for help with anything :D COLOR BLASTED!Is so totally Robo!- 23:17, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Haidere Jet! I'm Rainy, one of the admins around here. Feel free to ask me anything. :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''... snowflakes drifting]] 23:18, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I think there should be. I'll figure it out later. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 16:22, October 19, 2012 (UTC) We do that! :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 21:49, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Hai Jet! Are you still on? We're getting ready to RP on here, and you can come if you want? Leave me a message and I'll meet you on chat. [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 23:42, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jet! Can I call you that? It was fun RPing with you yesterday, and I'm glad to have met you :) Behind my Cloak Lies untold secrets... 15:07, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Jet, you reply on my talk page. Wanna RP with me and Feather? Come on chat to plan it. Do you want me to make you a Siggy? [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']] can you make me a pwetty picture for Turtlekit? 00:18, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jet! So I know Floatie just asked you this, but could you make me a picture? Pretty please? The cat is Rainpaw and her description is on her page. I'd like a cloud background. I'll love you forever if you can do this. Thx! [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 00:24, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Lol okie Turtlekit: light brown with grey paws and mossy green eyes has a grey tail tip and spot on back 00:24, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Hazelclaw : pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes and large paws Owlpaw : dark grey tabby tom with green eyes Larkpaw : pale grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes :D [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 01:56, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ZOMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE IT JET! Thank you so much :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD And the eyes are fine [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 13:13, October 28, 2012 (UTC) I forget if I replied or not... Well, I LOVE the pics <3 Super awesome! [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 02:18, October 29, 2012 (UTC) <333333333 that is soooo sweet Jet! I loved the picture =] And i missed you too but i am having a great time :D i will be badk soon though :D <3 What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 16:58, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Dawww I'll mis you Jet! nd the pic looks great! :D What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 20:37, December 24, 2012 (UTC) OMG JET! MY NEW YEAR WAS FINE BUT OMG! ADORABLE! THAT IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE! <33333333333333333333333333333333333333333 You are seriously talented :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Thunder']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' X ]][[Lilypaw|'''Lily]][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/After_The_Storm%7C ' ♥'] Er... I'm not sure. It might be easier to RP for everyone if we stayed here and you RPed the cats you needed to, and some of the admins helped out. [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 12:59, January 15, 2013 (UTC) True, but we're not going everywhere in WhisperClan. The main portion of the Quest will be traveling. Still, it's an interesting idea. Let's just see how it goes [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 23:37, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Er... That would probably be okay. She's your cat on WC, correct? [[User:Rainsplash987|'Thunder']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' X ]][[Lilypaw|'''Lily]][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/After_The_Storm%7C ' ♥'] Coolz. I just want to make sure everyone can RP and have fun without having to go to another wiki. [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 23:58, January 15, 2013 (UTC) HAI JET!!!! guess what wiki i joined??? XD HAI!!! Accept me ON DARK CLAN!!!!! PLEASE I AM YOUR FRIEND!!! *slaps* you were alseep Hia Jet ! How are ya .just dropping in I guess .XD :D ' 23:27, February 16, 2013 (UTC)' I'm confused.... Which Derry thing? I have no idea what is going on xD What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 13:06, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Derpy is just fine :) What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 01:15, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Otterstar "Who is this." The she cat wondered. Otter You want to RP again? Yeah, sure I don't see why not. I'll make the page when I'm not as lazy :3 [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 00:49, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Huh? :P [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 00:51, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Okayden :D [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 00:54, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Stormsong...? If she's a WhisperClan cat, sure, you can RP her :) Rainy Talk Blog 23:47, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Okay, sure. Thanks! :) Rainy Talk Blog 23:50, March 31, 2013 (UTC) HAAAAAAAAI!! Random Message just to get an achievment/badge! RP with me soon. LIke, Tomorrow unless i have omework. After school i mean I thought he was a NC cat? Rainy Talk Blog 19:51, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Lol Okay... Rainy Talk Blog 12:11, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay Jet, here's the link for the NightClan siggieboard. Sign, save the new link, and pass it on to Misty when you're done. Thanks for participating in this! :D http://sketchtoy.com/29537605 xD I thik they came because of our Spotlight Request. Scroll to the bottom of WFW once or twice, and guess what wiki you'll see? ;3 Also, where do you want that rule, on the Rules page? Rainy Talk Blog 14:08, April 20, 2013 (UTC) xDD Rainy Talk Blog 21:13, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I know: Fork 'n Arti and the others are doing something about it Okay, I'll see about making one soon BRVR BRVR looks quite a lot like the real BRVR from the Crepypasta. Ny Rp character.... Icejay. Long-haired white tom with amber eyes. He was originally from ThunderClan, left after the death of his apprentice. He had a mate but she died, so he doesn't like to get attached to anyone. Banannibo |-| Yellowkit = Name: Yellowkit Rank: Kit Appearance: Rather longfurred, light ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Personality: Yellowkit is a sweet, yet a rather naive she-cat that worries over every clanmate. She enjoys the nature but doesn't really care about it burning or anything, and can be a bit of a sloth, sleeping under every tree or reluctant to take part in any adventures. She has a somewhat fragile spirit, breaking down into shock whenever she or her closest friends are hurt. History: Yellowkit was born as a loner, to an unknown mother. The mother left her when she was born, and NightClan soon found her and took her in out of pity. |-| Twilightpaw = Name: Twilightpaw. Rank: Apprentice. Appearance: Twilightpaw is a sleek, dark gray tabby tom with a black paw, white toes, a long, swishy tail, and huge, dark sapphire blue eyes. Personality: As a bold, hardy tom, Twilightpaw never turns down a bet or give up. He is brave in a way, and stands up everything that a cat should be afraid of, but freaks when he even sees the smallest spider. Twilightpaw can easily melt down at anything that deeply offends him, but usually shows no expression or pity to anyone. He has a slightly rebellious streak, and is a smooth liar. Twilightpaw attacks strong, but has poor defense, although he usually hides it. Twilightpaw can be awfully timid in front of anyone new, but is proud and bossy in front of his friends or anyone he knew for a long time. He can be very sarcastic, and a little anti-social, but when someone gets the better side out of him, he's as kind as he could be. He is chatty when he wants to be chatty. He is also very obsessed with pranks and can be rude towards even his closest friends. Twilightpaw prefers to keep to himself at times and take no notice in anyone elses business but himself. He can be very naive. History: Twilightpaw was clanborn. Mentor: Turtleheart |-| Goldheart = Name: Goldheart Rank: Warrior Gender: Tom Appearance: Slightly ruffled furred black tom with large golden amber eyes. Personality: A wild, ambitious, flirtarious tom, Goldheart falls in love with almost every she-cat he lays his eyes on, usually shocking them into StarClan every time he tried to speak with them. He is very careless, and a rather large exaggerator. He tends to slack off, along with being immature and mischievous, but despite his immaturity, he will lay his life down for his clanmates. Family: Unknown History: Was born a loner, and a rebellious one, too. He decided that he wanted to be part of a group of cats- so he found NightClan, and decided to join because there were many warriors in it. |-| Turtleheart = Name: Turtleheart Rank: Warrior Appearance: Sleek yet longfurred golden ginger tabby she-cat with dark stripes, highly defined at the spine and forehead, slightly crooked paws, and slanting olive green eyes that blind her from time to time. Personality: Turtleheart is sweet, helpful, and very intelligent. She is a quick learner, and is unique in some ways. Her paws can't move around as well as others, but she still has a fiery spirit to do the best she can. Her eyesight can also cloud out at times. She has a colder side to her, and that comes up when she is extremely annoyed... which happens almost every time. History: She was born as a loner, but was carried in by NightClan after she became at the age of six moons old. The clan had saved Turtle from a badger. She became an apprentice, and trained in the clan, determined to show her worth to the clan. Later on, she had ran away from the clan life, frusterated by the warrior code and how much she had to give to prove that she deserved her warrior name. She then returned to the clan after a long time of hunting and training by herself, and after proving herself in the assesement, they had named her warrior, by the name of Turtleheart. Apprentice: Twilightpaw x3 I was lazy, so I copy/pasted the whole thing. Here ya go! 00:18, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ATTENTION JETFEATHER: You have been nominated 5th place in the funny story contest! Nice! BCEngine (talk) 00:47, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ART OMAIGOD OMAIGOD OMAIGOD I LOOOOOOVEEE FALLPAW Hey Jet, I lub your pictures. Could you draw me a few? Briarpaw see her page for appearance, at the pine copse, in the rain, sheltering under a tree. Shadepaw and Scorchpaw. See pages for appearance. Scorchpaw is looking up at a flock of birds, and Shadepaw is staring into nothingness. xD Mistypaw with Rainpaw. See pages for appearance. Show Rainy the picture. :D [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Shadepaw's a brown and black tom.. Golden eyes. Briarpaw has blue eyes. ~Misty is too lazy to put her sig.. Jet I'm on tell me if u can rpGJHUSKY (talk) Hey Jet do you want to RP or something? Spottedstar02 (talk) 04:36, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Jet, I'm on, message me GJHUSKY (talk) Hello! Its Ginger again! Here is Mistshadow- testing..testing THANKS SO MUCH JET U R AWESOME!!!!! THE BEST!!! :D Den legendariska Husky i sverigeThe legendary Husky of Sweden 05:36, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- These are the ones that need made Name:Sliverfur Apperance: Silver tom with deep blue eyes Personality: Sweet but protective of his clan History: Came with lionpelt to nightclan. Family: Brakentail (Father) And Cloudfur (Mother) Extra:NA Name:SilverPaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Silver pelt with beautiful bright golden eyes Gender: She-cat Personallity: Flurty and mostly protective History: Moved to NightClan after her and her sister (Lionpelt) 's parents died Family:(Sister) Lionpelt Extra:NA There's no English dub for The Beautiful World, is there? If there is, please help me find it, though I'm pretty much positive already that it does not exist (yet). Thanks ;) The only world I've ever known sleeps beneath the waves. 17:04, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Ah well :/ Could you send me a link for episode 11? Arigatoo~ The only world I've ever known sleeps beneath the waves. 00:38, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi Jet,Get on chat,please! :D Being Spotted Is Okay (talk) 04:35, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for trying, but alas, no. HIIIIII! Den legendariska Husky i sverigeThe legendary Husky of Sweden 02:46, June 11, 2013 (UTC) JET!! HII!!! (ill do it anyway XD) Den legendariska Husky i sverigeThe legendary Husky of Sweden 09:05, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Sure, sounds fine to me. :) Rainy User Talk Blog 13:24, June 11, 2013 (UTC)